Seasons
by eau de toilette
Summary: La vida de Elizabeth March en las diferentes estaciones del año. AU


**A/N**: Hola estimado lector! Este es mi primer intento de escribir acerca de este fandom. Sin duda Mujercitas ha sido de mis libros preferidos por años y aunque como todos , estoy en desacuerdo con muchas cosas he decidido escribir esto. Beth es mi personaje favorito , y aunque el libro es autobiografico; pienso que Beth era un personaje que tenia mucho potencial y que hizo mucha falta conocer un poco mas de la vida de ella.

Esta historia consta de 4 capitulos , cada uno en las diferentes estaciones del año. Es AU ya que Beth no muere aunque busco adaptarme al canon. Y pues es un Beth/Laurie porque siempre he tenido la firme conviccion de que se hubieran complementado juntos , de alguna manera. No soy Jo/Laurie porque me simpatiza muchisimo el profesor Bhaer pero pienso que Amy no era la mejor opcion. Por eso , al menos para mi , Beth era la adecuada para el. Aparte ambos mantenian una amistad muy cercana.

Y por ultimo , tiene algunos spoilers del libro. Y todo comienza a partir de la ausencia de Jo.

* * *

Verano

Cierta tarde de Junio, se sintió la primera brisa veraniega en el hogar de la familia March. Era la temporada de los sombreros anchos y de las vestimentas holgadas y florales. Para Elizabeth March los días transcurrían tranquilamente.

Cada mañana, después de preparar el té, acomodar su habitación, hacer sus quehaceres, alimentar a sus gatitos y a un par de pequeños canarios, Beth se dirigía al pequeño huerto que con tanto esmero se dedicaba a cuidar. A pesar de que la mayoría de su plantío ya había mostrado fruto durante cierto tiempo, la joven continuaba percibiendo el delicado aroma de algunas flores. Esa mañana habíase venido una lluvia ligera, por lo cual las flores se encontraban en un estado muy fresco y agradable.

Se dedico a plantar las semillas de girasol que usualmente Jo plantaba cada año, aunque sin éxito nunca llegaban a crecer. Hannah decía que era más conveniente que utilizarse guantes al plantar, pero Beth no era muy aficionada a los guantes por lo que decidió cultivar sin ellas.

Se encontraba tan absorta en su propio mundo, que le costó un poco de tiempo percibir que una presencia se encontraba ahí mismo. Suspiro tranquilamente un poco después al ver su trabajo finalizado y se froto la frente con una de sus manos, que tenían un poco de tierra y dirigió su mirada hacia el visitante.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

— ¿Interrumpo algo? —pregunto Laurie, quitándose su sombrero.

— ¡Oh! — Exclamo — para nada. He terminado —sonrió tímidamente — ¿Alguna carta de Jo?

El joven saco de su bolsillo una carta algo arrugada.

—Llego hace como una hora.

— ¿La ha leído Marmee y papa?

—En efecto mi estimada Beth. —Se sentó a un lado de ella. A Beth le causo cierta pena el saber que probablemente la vestimenta de Laurie se estropearía con la tierra húmeda, pero a él parecía no importarle en absoluto. —Como me he comportado como un buen alumno, me han dado el día libre. Y como aun no lees la carta de Jo, ¿Qué tal si me acompañas a leerla al árbol que esta por el lago? Veo que siempre estas ocupada Beth, necesitas descansar un poco. ¿Qué pensaría Jo si se viese siempre así?

Los ojos azules de la joven se posaron en el plantío. En cierto modo, Laurie tenía razón.

Su enfermedad había sido una larga lucha. Había soportado lo más difícil, incluso el estar cerca de la muerte pero había vencido la batalla. Aunque aun se encontraba algo pálida, el médico le había recomendado que solo fuera cuestión de reposo pero Beth hubiera hecho lo contrario.

—Lo sé. Es solo que…— su rostro mostraba preocupación, como si estuviese a punto de decir un secreto. Beth siempre había sido una persona muy callada y reservada y a muy pocas personas le confiaba sus secretos o preocupaciones; prácticamente a Jo y a la señora March, pero por alguna extraña razón Laurie siempre le había inspirado confianza. —No me gustaría que me vieran como una inválida —respondió en una voz tan baja, que Laurie tuvo que acercarse más a ella para poder escucharla.

El joven la tomo de sus manos, y enternecido le dijo:

—Beth. Tú no eres una inválida. Todos estamos muy orgullosos de ti, eres muy valiente. —sonrió—¿Qué dices? ¿Un picnic?

—¿Me contaras algunas de tus historias en el colegio? Tiene mucho que no escucho de ellas — la idea comenzó a agradarle.

—Por supuesto.

—¿Y puedo llevar a mis gatitos?

—Solo si me preparas aquellas galletas de mantequilla que tanto me gustan — sonrio divertidamente al recibir un ligero golpecito en su brazo.

— ¡Oye no seas tan ruda! —fingió indignación frotándose el brazo.

—Calla, no exageres — sonrió Beth dulcemente — Solo deja ir por mi canasta.

;;

— ¿Y qué dice la carta? — pregunto la joven, acariciando a uno de sus gatitos.

Dando el último mordisco a su manzana, hizo un silbido y comenzó:

"_Queridos amados y Beth,_

_¡Por fin he tenido un tiempo para mí! Y no es que me olvide de ustedes pero la labor de institutriz es más cansada de lo que pensé. Preparar clases, enseñar, responder dudas y aun así no ver avance en los alumnos puede ser frustrante en muchas ocasiones, en especial para personas impacientes como yo. Por eso, tengo que tomar medidas drásticas y ser un poco más estricta. ¡Y vaya que veo cambios! En los últimos días veo que mi estrategia ha funcionado. Los niños trabajan más rápido y al final del día me agradecen, lo cual me siento orgullosa del crecimiento en mis muchachos._

_En otras cosas... he escrito mas historias. Los hábitos son difícil de dejar pero gracias al consejo del profesor Bhaer, !ciertamente he mejorado! Como siempre tan cordial! Te agradaría si lo conocieses Beth, es una gran persona, sabe algo de música y es digna de admirar. ¿Y cómo va todo por allá? ¿Y Teddy? Espero que no ande de holgazán con lo poco que le falta para terminar sus estudios._

_Intento disfrutar mis últimas semanas aquí, pero el clima no ha sido favorable. Aparte es desesperante el tener que salir con un viejo paraguas en la mano y en la otra una bolsa llena de paquetes cada mañana. Aun así, he notado que las personas aquí son muy patrióticas, ya se comienzan a ver decoraciones para el día de independencia! !Como me agradaría que en nuestra ciudad fuese así!_

_Los extraño mucho, y a Amy también._

_Por favor, muéstrenle la carta a Meg. Espero que también se encuentre bien._

_Me despido._

_Jo."_

—Me da mucho gusto saber de mi querida Jo, aunque la extraño muchísimo. — dijo Beth un poco después y se dedico a tejer.

—Pronto regresara —Laurie se quedo pensativo al volver a leer la carta, aunque en silencio. Últimamente, Jo mencionaba con frecuencia a ese tal "profesor" y lo mucho que le admiraba. Eso le disgustaba en absoluto.

Frunció el ceño algo pensativo.

— ¿Ya se lo dijiste? — La pregunta de Beth lo saco de sus pensamientos abruptamente. A veces pareciese como si ella estuviese en su propia realidad pero era muy perceptiva y estaba muy consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Y los sentimientos que tenía por su hermana era una de ellas.

— ¿Crees que deba hacerlo querida hermanita? — un poco de esperanza se ilumino en el rostro del joven moreno.

—Me haría muy feliz el verlos juntos. No pierdes nada en intentarlo. —su voz lo tranquilizo.

En un impulso, la abrazo cálidamente y con entusiasmo.

—No te fallare, mi querida Beth.

Las mejillas de Beth adquirieron un tono rosado y tomando un libro de su canasta dijo:

— ¿Podrías leerme un poco? Tu manera de leer me recuerda mucho a Jo.

—Por supuesto — tomo el libro y comenzó a leer en voz alta, claro; añadiendo énfasis en las exclamaciones y cambio de voz en los personajes. Paso cierto tiempo hasta que se dio cuenta que se había concentrado tanto en la historia y dirigió una mirada a la joven Beth, que se encontraba dormida junto a sus gatitos.

Laurie sonrió.

_Eso era lo que necesitaba, descansar._ Musito para sí mismo. Antes de que Jo partiera a Nueva York, le había encargado que la cuidase ya que a veces su hermana se rehusaba a descansar. Y ahora que la veía dormir, con su rostro pálido y delgado Laurie comprendió lo mucho que Jo y su familia se preocupaba por ella. Beth era el ángel que había venido a traer paz y alegría a la vida de todos, solo que a veces necesitaba descansar.

Se recostó con sus brazos en la nuca, contemplando el cielo. Pensaba en las palabras de consuelo que Beth le había brindado. Cerrando sus ojos sonrió, pensando en el porvenir y en que dentro de varias semanas, su amada Jo regresaría.

Y después, se enfrentaría a la respuesta que era causa de su mayor temor.

* * *

**A/N**: Y bien? Espero no les haya aburrido. Ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente capitulo , solo que intentare hacerlo mas largo. Cualquier comentario o sugerencia me parece perfecto.

Los spoilers del libro serian :Jo en Nueva York , el huerto , las cartas de Jo , los gatitos de Beth.

Un saludo!


End file.
